Promise me, Love me
by jxdxsanae
Summary: Ever since they were young teens just starting to go through puberty, he loved her. Even when they grew a little older and started dating, he loved her, But when Jazmine loses everything, including Huey, she gets herself into a world of madness and needs to feel it...LOVE.
1. chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is a Huey/Jazmine story!_

 _I'm gonna really stick to the story this time, and I feel whoever reads may like where it goes._

 _Enjoy._

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Freeman Home**

 **Tuesday, January 3, 9:30 AM**

"Jazmine, for the last time, I am not wearing any makeup. Ask your dad if he wants to put it on." 13-year-old Huey said they were currently at his house playing with Jazmine's dolls.

More like Jazmine playing with the dolls, while she asks Huey annoying questions as he tries to read his novels.

"Maaaan, you already gay. Why not go ahead and play the part nigga?" Riley said while snickering, making Huey throw the game station controller at him.

"Aye nigga!" He rubbed his bird chest, "You hurting my man chest, ho's love that shit."

Huey rolled his eyes and mentally sighed,

 _"Why am I in a house with idiots?"_

It was quiet for a moment, until Jazmine asked another question, "Huey, are you glad we don't have school?"

He thought about it for a minute then shrugged, they weren't in school due to some snow that wouldn't melt for anything, it had been like that since Christmas and it was starting to aggravate everyone, well except Jazmine.

"I know I'm excited, why wouldn't you be excited? I mean you get to stay at home all day and read your boring books, and then you get to see me all the time, an-"

"I already see you all the time. Unfortunately." Huey interrupted her babbling.

He looked towards Jazmine who was sitting on the floor, her lips started to tremble as if she were about to cry any second.

It was true though, they saw each other every day, ALL THE TIME. He wasn't annoyed, but sometimes he wanted a little bit of space. He was growing up, and although Jazmine was somewhat his best friend, he still needed _Huey time_.

"Jazmine, you're 13 years old, you shouldn't still cry over every little thing I say. I don't know how you're gonna make it in the real world."

Silence.

"I mean honestly, I'm just preparing you for the harsh comments and thing people are gonna have to say about you as you get older."

Silence.

"You might even just kill yourself if you heard the types of things, or saw the types of things people will say and do to make you go crazy."

Silence.

"Just th-"

"Damn McHater, she already gone," Riley said from the kitchen, he munched on his cereal, "She got the fuck up outta here after you said she should kill herself. You a cold-hearted nigga, for real."

Huey scowled, "You know you can die from eating while talking..." he smirked, "therefore, continue."

Huey got off the couch and put his book down on the counter and left the house. Walking across the street, he knocked on her door.

No response.

He sighed.

He knocked again.

Still, no one answered.

"Come on Jazmine, open the door."

He banged on the door, getting tired of her childish behavior.

Just as Huey turned around, he saw a girl across the street pushing Jazmine to the ground, laughing as Jazmine began to cry. He ran back across the street and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked, she simply nodded and wiped her face.

After making sure she wasn't bleeding or bruised, he turned to look at the girl who had pushed her.

She was about his height, with mocha skin and had long box braids in her hair, she wore a "BLACK LIVES MATTER" shirt with some shorts and converse.

"Why'd you push my friend?" Huey inquired angrily, the girl smirked and crossed her arms, "I don't have time for some white wannabe to ask me if I wanna play. She got what she asked for."

"Just because she's mixed doesn't mean you can push her over, she's still part black," he argued, he didn't know why he was, considering the fact he barely likes white people either, but he knew Jazmine didn't want to choose sides.

"Well, tell her to stay on her lawn," the girl said while glaring at Jazmine.

Jazmine coward behind Huey and held his hand.

"Fine! Be a meanie!" Jazmine yelled, making the girl jump at her, which in return Jazmine flinched.

She laughed, turning around and heading towards what they guess to be her new house.

But right before she closed the door, she looked at Huey, "My names Kristy by the way, come hang with me when you get tired of the poodle behind you."

And with that, she closed the door.

Huey and Jazmine were both quiet for a moment, "Yo-you aren't gonna h-hang with her right, Huey?"

He looked back to the house and saw her wave at him from inside the living room before she closed the curtains.

"No, no I don't think so...let's go back to my house."

As they walked back to his house, he couldn't stop thinking about Kristy, he didn't like how she treated Jazmine, but the way she spoke with so much power in her voice, the way she wasn't scared to challenge him.

 _He indeed had to hang out with the new girl..._

 **End.**

 _Exscuse any mistakes._

 _XOXO_


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Dubois Home**

 **4 years later...**

"Sarah! I swear to god I better not find you in the closet!" Tom yelled as he ran downstairs. Tom and Sarah had gotten into another argument, which wasn't new to Jazmine, but what she didn't expect was for him to hit her, another thing she didn't expect was for her mother to say...

 _"You said last time you'd stop!"_

And that's when Jazmine knew, she had the worst life she could ever possibly imagine.

"Honey, please don't let your father find out I'm in here," Sarah begged while climbing into Jazmine closet. Jazmine nodded her head and gave her mom a sad smile.

 _"I love you."_ Sarah mouthed before closing the door.

Jazmine lay on her back and tried to calm her fast beating heart, just in time for her father to burst through the doors.

He tried to act like everything was normal, but she knew he was fake, everything in this house was fake, "Hey sweetie, have you seen mommy? We have some pretty **important** things to discuss." He said while emphasizing how important it was.

She shook her head, scared that if she spoke he'd know she was lying.

His face flashed a look of disappointment, but he nodded and left. Not too long after he shut the door, she heard his car pull out of the driveway.

"Mommy," she said with a tear falling from her face, "I'm going to Hueys. Daddy left so it's safe for you to come out."

Just as her mom was about to open the door, Jazmine ran out of the room.

"JAZMINE WA-" was the last thing she heard before she shut the front door.

Jazmine wasn't mad at her mom, she was mad at the situation. They used to be so in love, but lately, as in the past 2 years, things have been terrible.

She walked across the street and saw Huey sitting on his steps while reading a book. Riley was playing basketball with Cindy in the driveway.

As she made her way across the street, she waved to Riley and Cindy.

"Hey Cindy, Riley."

They both turned to look her way.

"Hey Jazzy!" Cindy said with an overdramatic smile.

Riley just gave her a wink and smile, then went back to shooting hoops.

"Hey Huey," she said while taking a seat next to him. He looked up from his book and gave her a slight nod.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

He replied by showing her the cover of his book, " _Black America: Eliminating the Whites"_.

"Kris let me have it before she left, despite what you may think of the title, it's actually a really great book."

 _"Of course, Kris gave it to you."_ She thought.

Kris had left 2 years ago due to her parents being in the military. Huey and she had grown close since she had moved in 4 years ago because they shared similar interest. Before she left she gave Huey a few books to read to remember her.

"I'm sure. Nothing like an all black America," she said sarcastically.

Ever since Kris left though, Huey and Jazmine had been hanging out a lot more. They never stopped in the first place actually, but he did spend a significant amount of time with both her and Kris. But since she was gone, she had Huey all to herself. He was the boy she fell in love with at the age of 10, so she was extremely happy when they started having what she liked to call "dates". They'd stay up late and watch movies, go out to eat and spend the night at each other's houses. Only Cindy knew of the secret affair in Jazmine's head though.

"Can I stay the night Huey?"

He looked at her from his peripheral and knew she had been crying, and he knew exactly why.

"Parents arguing again?" he asked.

She didn't respond as she continued to smile, but the tears were welling up in her eyes. She tried so hard to put up the facade that she was okay. She didn't need Cindy and Riley knowing about her personal life.

Huey saw the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes and got up and pulled her inside.

They walked upstairs and sat at the edge of Huey's bed. After about 5 minutes of silence, Jazmine spoke up.

"Huey..."

"Yeah?"

"...Do you think I'm attractive? Honestly tell me."

 _"What the fuck type of question is that?"_ he thought.

"Uhm, yes, your pretty?" He said, unsure of what to say.

She laughed her beautiful laugh, making Huey smile, _on the inside of course_ , but in his head, it counts.

Jazmine got up and did a full 360, showing off her butt a little bit in her tights.

"You don't think I'm...sexy?" She asked I'm a seductive tone, making him nervous.

He felt his member harden a bit as Jazmine came closer, with a sexy grin on her face. She was now back in the bed, sitting next to him as she rubbed his shoulders and blew in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Jazmine, stop joking around," Huey said as he rolled his eyes, removing her hands and hopping up from the bed, Jazmine played around like this all the time, but lately, she seemed a bit more serious.

"Let's go downstairs now before Grandad thinks I'm in here ' _deflowering'_ you."

She laughed, getting up from his bed and following him downstairs. To there surprise though, Cindy and Riley were sitting on 2 different sides of the couch and not talking. Which was odd for them, they weren't dating, but they might as well, they're always up under each other.

"What's going on?" Huey asked, taking a seat in between the two, followed by Jazmine taking a seat right next to him, so he was sitting next to Riley while she was next to Cindy.

"Yeah, you guys okay?" Jazmine asked.

They both peaked from the corner of their eye and blushed, "Yeah, we straight, just white girl over there ac-"

"OH, NO NIGGA! DONT TRY TO BLAME ME!" Cindy stood up, shouting.

"WELL MAYBE IF YOU HADN'T SAID NOTHING TO CAE-"

"CAESAR DON'T GIVE NOT ONE FUCK ABOUT WHAT I SAY!" Cindy interrupted, Riley was now on his feet as they had there screaming match.

Jazmine and Huey gave each other a look, they continued to listen to the two argue, even though they still didn't understand why they were mad at all.

 _DING_

The doorbell rung, ceasing all conversation.

Riley looked at Cindy, who looked at Jazmine, who looked at Huey.

"What?" he asked, as all eyes were on him.

"This ain't my house."

"I'm just a guest."

"You the bitch of the house, go get it."

"I mean, I know how Mr. Freeman is about the rules."

"He really doesn't like when people touch his stuff, and you know, the house is his."

"After you get it, make me some dinner, I'm feeling kin-"

Huey sighed, "First of all, Jazmine, your not a " _guest_ " here, and he doesn't care if you touch his things." He said pointing at Jazmine.

"Second, I wouldn't know if you stayed here or not Cynthia, you're literally always here, do you want the guest room or something?"

Cindy rolled her eyes, as she plopped back down on the couch.

"And last of all, I'm not nobody's bitch, and I will not make you no damn dinner, get yo fat ass in there and cook for yourself," he said to Riley, who didn't do anything but scoff.

"Now if you wanted me to get the door, that's all you had to say."

Huey ran to the door, swinging it open.

"What do you want?" he asked before he saw who it was, the sun was shining so bright he couldn't really make out a face.

Everyone had come to the door to see who it was, and once everyone finally saw there face, they all felt something, deep in the pit of their stomachs.

"Yay, she's back," Jazmine said sarcastically.

"She not even cuter than you Jazzy," Cindy whispered.

"Not this bitch again," Riley stated, rolling his eyes.

All eyes were now on Huey as she stepped into the house, only making eye contact with him.

"...Kris, welcome back," Huey said with a smile.

 **End.**

 _Ahhhhhh! (Me screaming) I'm glad you guys like it so far, I was hoping you did._

 _In the last chapter, you can see a new character, Kris, well she's back, and she's ready to start some shit up._

 _Now I saw somebody leave a review saying could they see some action with Huey and Jazmine, so I tried to incorporate a little bit of it, but just a dab. Jazmine is very sure of her feelings for Huey, but Huey still has to figure that out on his own, it's not gonna be a slow burn, but he will realize it eventually._

 _Excuse any mistakes._

 _XOXO_


End file.
